horrific_housingfandomcom-20200214-history
TehEpikDuck
TehEpikDuck is a seasonal event boss that was added in the 2019 Summer event that is based on 'Teh Epik Duck is coming!!' meme from 2013, that was also developed as a hat much later. The boss is a light yellow duck much like a rubber duck. This appearance was adapted from a hat named Rubber Duckie. Its phase 2 appearance comes from another hat which is named Evil Duck, who appears to be an angry version of the first hat with black skin, red eyes, and horns. In game, the boss will spawn when the event quote says 'Teh Epik Duck is coming!' (in light blue text). The boss will appear to the right of the playing field, facing the players and houses. By then the boss' health bar would have appeared at the bottom of the screen, green and yellow representing its health. Battle Intro The boss will appear to the right of the playing field and look towards the players. Its health bar will appear at the bottom of the screen and spiky boots will appear in pairs on each remaining plate. Players are instructed to touch them to obtain them, then jump on TehEpikDuck when it comes into attacking range. Phase 1 During the first phase of the boss, TehEpikDuck will use 1 of 3 attacks: # Duck Bombs: The boss throws smaller copies of itself from where it spawns at players. The copies will explode and deal damage to players caught in its radius. # 'Sinking Houses: '''Bubbles will start to appear around plates. Plates with bubbles will sink into the water after a short period of time and players must get off the plate if Swimming is not enabled in game. After a short period of time plates will resurface and players can get on them again. # '''House Stomp: '''A plate will become red and neon, telegraphing an attack. After a few seconds, TehEpikDuck will leap from its spot and jump onto the red plate, killing any players and destroying everything on it and become inactive for a few seconds. During this time players must jump onto TehEpikDuck and deal damage to it. After a while, the plate will become neon red and TehEpikDuck will leap back to its original position, killing any players that were standing on it or above it. Once the attacks have been done, the boss will cycle through these attacks. Phase 2 When the boss reaches 50% health, its green health bar turns yellow and it changes its appearance to an angry black duck with red eyes and horns. # '''Evil Duck Bombs:'The boss now throws more copies of it (which have also changed appearance) much faster. # '''Falling Houses: '''Houses will sink faster and at least 3 houses sink before it switches attack. # '''Super Stomp: '''The boss will give significantly less time for players to react and jump off the targeted plate and will give much less time to be attacked as well. Ending Once the boss runs out of health, it will disappear and reward a smaller version of its Phase 2 form as a pet to any survivors as well as 20 Summer Tokens. Gallery Trivia *This is the second boss in Horrific Housing with the first being the TH3 345T3R 8UNNY. *The boss is based off a popular Roblox meme of the phrase 'Teh Epik Duck is coming!!' which is also its event name. *There is a pet version of this boss that was released before the Summer event known as 'Rubber Duckie', which is based on a hat of the same name. *Before a recent patch, if a player was a creeper before the duck event, they would not be launched upwards by jumping on the duck, resulting in defeating the duck almost instantly due to the creeper player being able to simply walk on the duck. *The duck loses health at a rate that depends on how many players are in the game Category:Special Event Category:Boss